Changements Serpenteresque
by Skellington-41
Summary: Le Serpent aurait-il été un meilleur choix? Probablement, voyant comment Harry et Ron se comportent maintenant, autant en amour qu'entre "amis". Le 'M' suivra dans chaps. à venir!


_Et voilà! Artie sur le "marché" des fics...sa va être beau à voir _

_En espérants que cela vous plaira et pour les fautes, c'est tout à fait normal venant de moi _

_Disclaimer: Ah! Rien des persos est à moi (C'est mieu ainsi...)_

* * *

_Changements Serpenteresque _

_Chapitre 1:_

Dehors il neigeait une neige fine qui laissait voir le parc sous la lune de décembre. Drago c'était absenter pour accomplir ses devoirs de préfet en chef, c'est à dire, enlever des point a tous ce qui bougeaient et qui étaient des Gryffondors. Ron était de nouveau après Hermione et Harry était assis au rebord de la fenêtre et regardait ces flocons blancs tomber.

Harry partageait entièrement l'avis de Drago, jamais il n'aurait pensé que le simple fait de tuer Voldemort aurait pu le changer à ce point où il ne puisse se reconnaître, mais le simple fait d'être méchant avec certaines personnes pouvait lui amener un plaisir malsain qu'il partageait avec Drago.

Celui-ci avait perdu son père lors de la bataille, Mangemort contre l'Ordre du Phénix, Harry s'avait bien rendu conte assez vite que cela l'avait changer radicalement. Jamais il n'aurait penser qu'il l'aurait accepté dans sa salle de préfet en chef et encore moins comme un ami fidel. Bien qu'il le considérait comme un ennemi avant et qu'il appréciait encore moins Ron, qui lui aussi avait beaucoup trop changer.

Dans cette bataille il avait vu le monde sous tout un autre angle, il s'avait aperçu que le simple fait d'entendre quelqu'un se faire torturer, lui procurait l'envie de le faire lui même et avait pris comme cible nul autre que le père de Malefoy. Heureusement pour lui, il avait juste réussi à le déstabilisé, puisque s'il l'aurait tuer, Drago aurait réussi à le tuer juste par son regard de haine.

Tant qu'à Harry, personne ne le reconnaissait, il avait soudainement pris goût à la célébrité et au mal des autres et il en dépendait, quoi que jamais il ne le révélerait à Hermione. Qui était la seule personne qui avait apparemment rien eu comme changement psychologique et, il doutait fortement qu'elle était humaine.

Ron et Harry avait donc été changé de maison, ce qui était des choses les moins probables à Poudlard, car normalement personne ne réussissait à changer radicalement de personnalité, mais peut-être que le simple fait de tuer quelqu'un et d'en prendre goût était une preuve de changement étonnant. Apparemment Dumbledore, ne semblait pas particulièrement choqué ou même ébranlé, ce qui inquiétait Harry.

Bien sur leur nouvelle maison était devenu Serpentard, ce qui était plutôt bizarre puisque c'était dans cette maison que la plus part des Mangemorts étaient, ce qui leur apportaient une étrange sensation d'inconfort. Mais le premier réjouit a ce changement était nul autre que Drago. Il les avaient accueillis a bras ouvert, ce qui avait très peu étonner Harry, puisque le simple fait de ne plus se reconnaître lui même était déjà en soi une grosse surprise. Mais qui avait presque traumatisé Ron.

Ils avaient dut quitter la salle commune chaleureuse de Gryffondors pour venir s'établir dans celle de Serpentard plutôt froide et grise, bien que plus souvent qu'autrement il se retrouvait chez Malefoy. En quittant leur amis qui ne leur adressait plus un seul mots, le simple faits de les regarder dans les yeux les figeaient sur place, ils y voyaient la haine, la malfaisante, le sadisme ainsi que la peur aussi surprenant que ce soit. Ce qui avait amenée Hermione à ne plus leur adresser la parole et un seul regards, même si elle était l'autre préfete en chef. Bien que Ron avait éperdument essayer de l'approcher elle partait presque à la course croyant qu'il lui voulait du mal. Ce qui était tout le contraire, Ron lui vouait presque un culte, il adorait Hermione bien qu'il ne s'avait pas pourquoi.

Encore se soir en cette veille des vacances de Noël il était partit à sa recherche pour lui offrir un présent. Drago et Harry l'avait bien averti qu'il risquait de se prendre une gifle en pleine figure mais il ne les avait pas écouté et était partit à sa recherche depuis bientôt trois heures. Drago était partit depuis lui aussi bientôt trois heure, Harry avait de la difficulté à s'imaginer Malefoy enlever des point a tout se qui passait pendant trois heure, il devait probablement être en compagnie d'une de ses nombreuse conquêtes ou un de ses nombreux conquêtes. Ron était répugné de voir la vitesse à laquelle Malefoy réussissait à trouver une partenaire alors que lui, il lui fallait un grand nombre de verre pour être capable d'agir comme Malefoy sans gêne.

Cela faisait partit des nouvelle habitudes d'Harry, la boisson. Chaque soir ou presque il sortait en compagnie de ses trois amis pour se saouler jusqu'à se que leur jambes ne puissent les supporter et chaque soir recommençait la même routine. Il s'avait bien que cela ne lui apporterait rien à long terme mais cela réussissait à engourdir sa peur de se connaître à nouveau pour quelques heures.

La neige semblait maintenant plus dense, il réussissait a peine à apercevoir la cabane d'Hagrid, qui avait été déserté par son occupant pour aller retrouver Madame Maxime dans un beaucoup plus beau pays que celui dans lequel ils vivaient tous, un pays qui avait subit une des pires guerres des deux dernière décennie. Harry n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête depuis une heure. Mais à chaque fois qu'il y repensait cela lui semblait de plus en plus absurde.

À ce moment précis il entendit la porte de la salle de préfet en chef s'ouvrir à la volé, croyant que s'était Malefoy, il se leva pour l'accueillir, mais à la grande surprise d'Harry ce n'était nul autre qu'Hermione qui semblait plutôt essoufflée.

« Euh…salut? » Disa Harry timidement.

Hermione le dévisagea, comme s'il semblait être un fou qui osait lui parler. Elle le regarda longuement comme sa. Harry tena le regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par lui dire,

« Ne me parle pas, je ne veux plus parler à quelqu'un qui considèrent Malefoy comme son meilleur ami! » Lança t-elle sur un ton de défi.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de répliquer, seulement cela sortit plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

« Qu'elle petite fouine est aller te dire que c'était mon meilleur ami? Je me connais encore un peu pour savoir que c'est encore Ron mon meilleur ami! »

Cela faisait partit de un de ses nouveau comportement, il affrontait tout ceux qui le provoquait, même s'il ne voulait pas blesser Hermione, cela semblait plus fort que lui.

« Ne me parle encore moins de ce fou de Ron qui me poursuit depuis trois heure pour me donner un stupide cadeaux, qui de toute façon finira à la poubelle! » cria presque Hermione.

« Je t'interdit de traiter Ron de fou! Il n'est pas fou! » Répliqua Harry.

« Désolé de ne pas trouver normale quelqu'un qui prends un malin plaisir à humilier et faire souffrir les gens! »

Dans le temps de le dire ils avaient tous les deux sortit leurs baguettes ils s'apprêtaient à faire un duel quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et se fut Ron qui entra dans la pièce lui aussi essoufflé. Il fut stupéfait de voir se qu'il se passait puis en une fraction de seconde il vent se placer entre les deux.

« STOP! Vous ne pouvez quand même pas vous battre! » Disa Ron inquiet.

« Et pourquoi pas? Vous n'êtes plus dans le même camp alors? » Répliqua Hermione

Elle voulait leur montrer toute la douleur qu'ils lui avaient faite en se montrant totalement indifférents aux actes qu'ils avaient commis et qu'ils commettaient encore. Quoi que cela ne l'affectait pas personnellement mais son entourage, oui.

« Tu crois sincèrement être capable de me battre? » Lança Harry sur un ton de défi.

« Harry s'il te plait ne lui fait pas de mal! » Suppliait Ron, qui voyait dans les yeux d'Harry la même haine que lors du combat final.

« Aller, Ron pas la peine de gaspiller ta sale salive de WEASLEY! Je me fou qu'il me fasse du mal et je doute qu'il en soi capable, puisque je vous en ferai tous les deux avant! » Cria Hermione.

Ron ne pouvait pas croire qu'Hermione ose lui faire un tel coup, il sentait la peine et la rage monter en lui et en moins de temps qu'il puisse dire, Merlin, il était déjà près à lui arracher la tête à l'aide d'un sort. Mais Harry avait été plus vite que lui, il l'avait désarmée.

« Non, je ne te ferais jamais de mal et je t'empêcherai de nous en faire aussi! » Disa Harry à l'intention d'une Hermione stupéfaite de ne pas avoir prévu le coup de lui lancer se sort avant lui.

« J'aurais très bien été capable de vous battre tous les deux! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as battu Voldemort, et toi tuer des Mangemort que je vais avoir peur de vous! Aller, attaquer moi! » Elle avait dis sa sans penser aux conséquences, elle savait très bien qu'ils étaient capable de le faire, elle regretta soudainement ses paroles.

C'était certes une proposition très intéressante que leurs demandait Hermione. Ron était sur le point de lui lancer un sort quand, Harry se placa immédiatement devant lui, voyant la peur dans les yeux d'Hermione et écoutant cette petite voie au fond de lui qui lui disait :

_Comment oserais tu attaquer quelqu'un sans défense, de plus cette personne est ton amie…_

Harry murmura à lui-même : « Était mon amie… »

Mais il ne put empêcher Ron de lui hurler :

« Jamais, JAMAIS! TU N'AURAIS PU NOUS BATTRE! TU ENTENDS, JA-MAIS, PETITE BOURBE! »

Hermione se renfrogna et partit à la course vers sa chambre en étouffant ses pleurs. Puis Drago entra dans sa salle commune en désignant un sourire triomphant aux deux duellistes encore présent.

« Joli réplique, Ron » Disa Malefoy.

« Mouais… » Répliqua Ron.

« Euh … je vais prendre une douche » Disa Harry, il avait besoin de réfléchir, cette querelle lui avait réouvert l'esprit plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginer puis il repenserait à son idée qui savait maintenant incrusté au plus profond de ses pensés.

« Aller va te débarrasser des germes de cette sang-de-bourbe » Lui disa Drago d'un ton plutôt moqueur, mais Harry n'appréciait quand même pas cette remarque pour Hermione, il l'a détestait avant et la détesterait toujours.

Il partit donc vers la salle de bain, où il pourrait être seul pour réfléchir à sa situation.

« Alors tu as tiré combien de fille se soir? » Demanda Ron, qui essayait tant bien que mal de changer de sujet afin d'oublier cette dispute qu'il avait eu avec celle qu'il aimait.

« Bof, seulement une, j'étais pas très en forme ce soir. » Répondit Malefoy.

« Malefoy n'a plus autant de facilité en amour? » Demanda Ron espièglement.

« Tu sais Weasley, j'ai toujours eu de la facilité avec les femmes et les hommes que toi, tu n'as pas. Alors ce n'est pas la facilité qui en est la cause… » Sa phrase terminer Malefoy parta vers sa chambre laissant Ron désemparé en plein milieu de la salle de préfets en chefs.

Plutôt que rester là bêtement il décida d'aller faire un tour dans la nuit fraîche et remplie de poudre blanche, peut-être qu'un peu d'air frais ne lui ferais pas de tord.

Harry entra dans la salle de bains réserver au préfets, mais il savait bien que Drago le laisserait s'en servir et il se foutait que les autres préfets pouvaient rentrer à tout moments, cela lui procurait même un petit titille ment au niveau du ventre. Il aimait bien se montrer maintenant.

Il se glissa lentement dans la baignoire immense tout en écoutant cette voix mélodique qu'il semblait connaître :

«_ Mouais, belle réaction se soir Harry, bravo! Prêts à défoncer la tête de ton amie sans aucune pitié. Voilà un nouveau côté de toi, celui de faire disparaître complètement ceux qui te provoque. Un vrai Serpentard, Malfoy devenu ton ami, ton confident même, c'est bien la preuve d'un changement. Se soir cette rencontre à eu du bon, tu as pu découvrir un côté sombre de toi-même maintenant éclairé… _»

Puis cette voix s'estompa petit à petit. Il se sentit lentement dériver aux sons de la fontaine coulant derrière lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de dormir tout en pensant du comment organiser ce qu'il préparait.

« Prévenir Dumbledore, Hagrid, Rogue? Pourquoi pas, il pourrait fournir quelque chose de bien et bien entendu le père de Malfoy…… »

Drago rentra à la voler dans sa chambre laissant derrière lui Weasley sans remord quelconque. En fait il lui avait menti, se soir il n'avait eu aucune aventure, et oui, un Malfoy sans partie de jambes en l'aire par jour. Il avait quelque chose de plus pressant à régler.

Dans sa vie il était passé par toute sorte de gammes d'émotion mais jamais il en avait éprouvé une aussi forte envers quelqu'un comme il l'éprouvait pour cette lionne. Pourtant il l'avait bien traité de sang de bourbe mais, pouvait-il la traité autrement devant son meilleur ami? Jamais, il aurait perdu toute sa crédibilité devant Harry, la crédibilité d'un Serpentard, du préfet en chef. Et bien entendu Ron qui était partit sur un nuage avec Hermione, oui, maintenant il l'appelait par son prénom.

C'est ce qu'il avait découvert se soir, ses sentiments envers Hermione. Pour lui faire découvrir la provenance de ses merveilleux papillons dans son estomac en présence de la lionne, c'est-à-dire presque tout le temps, nul autre que Rogue. Sous son allure lugubre, froid et distant se cachait un être sensible mais si bien caché que seul lui avait le droit de réveiller se côté de Rogue. Ce dernier lui avait appris ce qu'était ses sentiments, son père étant décédé, Rogue était devenu son second père et il l'aimait autant que Lucius.

Malheureusement Rogue était encore réticent envers la nouvelle amitié qu'avant le nouveau Serpentard et son petit Drago, le préfet pouvait lui dire pendant des heures qu'Harry n'était plus le lion qu'il avait connu ses dernières années. Mais Rogue était toujours contre l'idée de cette amitié et Drago savait bien que cela n'avait aucun lien avec Harry, c'était encore James, jamais il ne lui pardonnerait et s'en était désolent à voir.

La neige engourdissait les jambes déjà molles de la course qu'il avait fait pour rattraper Hermione. Il ne cessait de penser à ses yeux noisettes rempli de haine et puis soudainement mouillé par ses larmes qu'IL avait provoqué. Maintenant il sans voulait tellement, un vieux côté de lui-même faisait surface, il croyait l'avoir mis de côté de l'avoir supprimer mais on dirait bien que son esprit ne le voulait pas.

Il botta la neige en fasse de lui, ses mains caché dans ses poches commençait à ressentir le froid de la nuit tombante. Bien contre son esprit il prit le chemin du château, son corps se faisait encore plus engourdie, il voulait aller réparer son erreur et pour y arriver il savait que la seule personne qu'il croyait encore connaître était nul autre que Harry. Le temps qu'il revienne à la chaleur, celui-ci devrait bien être sortit de sa douche. Puis il savait bien qu'une soirée folle les entendait, Drago, Harry et lui et cette Hermione qui devrait encore tout endurer de leurs périples nocturnes.

* * *

_Fin du Chapitre 1, le 2 arrivera dans votre écran d'ici peut...j'espère! See yaa! _

_Un petit commentaire? _


End file.
